Goodbye
by britanne
Summary: When Chandler loses the one he loves most, who knows what he'll resort to....


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, okay? LOL. And if ur interested in putting Chandler up for adoption give me a ring.  
  
A/N: Very short and boring, but I am continuing, and I promise u it'll be interesting. And yeah I know, I know, the title doesn't have "TOW" in it, and I honestly don't care if that bothers you lol, seriously I have another one that has "TOW" at the beginning but it sucks even worse then this one. Please review though, so I can continue. :-) Thanks.  
  
  
  
Chandler walked uneasily to the hospital, lingering in the streets. He'd never dreamed this possible, Monica, in the hospital, run over by a drunken driver. This can't be possible, I'm dreaming, Monica can't die like this, she's to live a long life, we're supposed to be together, be happy together, we're to die together, happily n our sleep, next to each other. She's not supposed to be unconscious, let alone die. She wont die, she can't die. He placed his hands in his pockets and began walking slower, if he walked slowly, perhaps by the time he got there she'd be awake. He shut his eyes tightly as he walked. He wanted to wake up.  
  
He'd reached it, the hospital, where Monica would be lying on a bed helplessly. He proceeded to room 216 where Monica was to be. As he reached it he watched a gurney rush by, carrying a man whom didn't appear to be alive at all, a goner. She couldn't be a goner, could she? It was impossible, he couldn't have imagined Monica being rushed into a hospital room on a gurney until the moment he'd walked into the room. His eyes shifted from his teary eyed four friends over to Monica. Lying there, only capable of breathing. His eyes weren't teary at all, but as dry as hell, he couldn't cry, his soul couldn't have reacted to this situation in any way, he couldn't take it in, in any form.  
  
"We'll leave you alone," Joey said swallowing hard as he walked out with the four others.  
  
Chandler wished Monica could've walked out along with them, he prayed to God, prayed Monica hadn't walked across the street at the very moment she had, prayed it could be been anyone else in that gurney, even him. He got on his knees next to the hospital bed and looked at her, noticing the details in her face more then ever before. If he could've taken it all back he would've never fought with her.  
  
"Mon," He whispered as he grabbed her hand. "You can't die, I love you so much, I'll take it all back, the fighting and the yelling we've done for the past few weeks, you have to survive this, we're supposed to die together happily. You can't die from being smashed into by an insane driver, please Monica. live, all I want is a chance to say 'I love you', you can't die with the last words I've said to you being 'See you later.' So please Monica, I've loved you more then anything, my heart breaks in half when you're even sad, you make my life happier then if I were in heaven."  
  
He stopped for a moment and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Please live Monica, please breathe, with everything, you're everything in my life."  
  
He stopped completely as he took one last glance at her as he walked out the door to sit with his friends and wait. He'd wait there for ten years, as long as she'd still been there, it wasn't until he'd thought of this that he'd remember she wasn't to live for ten years. She'd had internal bleeding, uncontrollable, a matter of time until she passed.  
  
He looked at his friends with his deep eyes, sadder then ever before. Only Rachel raised her eyes to him as the others stared at the floor. She nodded her head. Was she listening? He walked back in, if Monica had a few moments to live, he was going to say his last words to her, the ones he'd wished he would've said in the first place. He walked in and bent down on his knees again, grabbed both of was her hands, and whispered in her ear, as deeply as he ever had.  
  
"I love you Monica."  
  
He glanced at her for one last time, the details in her face, everything about her. This was it, he'd never see her again, feel her, touch her, hold her. He placed his head down on her and closed his eyes as he heard a sharp beeping sound. He didn't want to look at the green line passing by. He fell asleep instantly, even though it was strange to fall asleep in the middle of the hospital, on your passed wife, in merely three seconds, he had, maybe his heart was to shattered to stay awake.  
  
Goodbye  
  
--The End! Send in lots of reviews! ( Don't worry, this series is far from over and WILL get interesting--- 


End file.
